Nightmares
by bloodyprussian
Summary: Denmark is having pretty awful nightmares and Norway comforts him (I wrote this thinking of Nightmares by All Time Low) DenNor.


**I'm using Magnus as Denmark's name bc I think it suits him and bc Matthias is not actually one of the names that are cannonly given to him so... enjoy!**

 **\--o--**

It is truly awful when you have the need to cry but you can't.

You can't because you don't want to bother others with your "silly" problems. You can't because you fear that they'll be rude about it. Or maybe you just can't because you don't want to wake another person up.

So that's why Denmark was sitting on the balcony of the house he shared with the Nordics. That's why he had a hand over his mouth, trying his best not to let the sobs out and hugging himself with his left arm.

The cold didn't bother him. He was used to it after all.

But what he was used to the most lately were the awful nightmares he'd been having.

He haven't had one since forever, but recently they've seemed to come back.

And these weren't simple nightmares, like the ones you open your eyes slowly, look around and fall asleep again. Hell no.

He would wake up trembling, his heart racing and silent tears streaming down his face. He'd feel his chest tight and it'd be too hard to breath.

He felt too stupid right now.

Sitting outside, freezing and crying like a little kid.

One of the most glorious nations to ever live, being all weak and feeling so hurt.

Because everything hurt.

"Denmark?"

He didn't dare to turn around. How could he? He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"Go back to sleep, Nor."

He stuttered a bit, and his voice seemed to break at the end of the sentence. Norway sat next to him.

"Stop pretending everything is okay, Den. Tell me what's wrong."

The Dane turned his head to the left, to meet those beautiful dull blue eyes he loved so much.

Lukas' heart broke at the sight of his lover.

"Den, please."

Denmark let out a shaky breath and then spoke. "I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

Magnus didn't want to answer. He knew he'd start sobbing like crazy if he did.

But he still did it. "I dreamed that... that I lose all of you. Finland, Iceland, Sweden, you and Sealand. I just... these nightmares are just so real... so real it just..."

Norway had noticed the little changes on the Dane. He noticed that under his eyes there were bags getting more and more noticeable each day. He noticed how he would space out more during the day. He noticed how his eyes showed less and less life.

But he hadn't wanted to bring the subject up.

Now he wishes he would've.

Lukas hugged him, and Magnus lost it.

He began sobbing like crazy, while the Norwegian mumbled sweet words to his ear, telling him that it'd be alright, he'd be alright.

Because it was the truth.

Denmark had stopped sobbing but still had tears streaming down his face. Norway kept hugging him tight and was stroking his hair slowly.

"Den, I know it all seemed so real. But you'll never lose any of us. I wouldn't allow it. None of us would ever think of being away from you, even if we sometimes show otherwise. And you need to understand that. I'll say it all the times that's needed just to see you happy again, to make you believe it because it's nothing but the truth."

The taller man looked at him in the eyes and gave him a small and tired smile. "Thanks Nor, _jeg elsker dig_."

" _Jeg elsker deg også_ , you dork."

They kissed after that. A kiss full of emotions. Emotions that were all too much to be just described by words.

After a few minutes, they came back to sleep. Denmark felt way much better, and it was so nice to have the man he loved in his arms.

He wished his nightmares would go away. But he knew it wasn't that easy.

And Norway knew that too. So that's why he planned on helping the Dane and not only by himself but also with the help of their family.

Because they were a family. And nothing would ever change that.

 **\--o--**

 **Ah, I guess that's it. Please tell me if you liked it!**

 **I love DenNor so much ughhhhhh.**

 **Translations:**

 **Jeg elsker dig: I love you (Danish)**

 **Jeg elsker deg også: I love you too (Norwegian)**


End file.
